


Falling (ABANDONED)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angel Magic, Angel!Au, Angst, Black Roses, Fallen!Dan, Hurt!Dan, Other, Seraph!Dan, So much angst, Telepathy, angel grace, cries, flower symbolism, how should i know, human!Phil, idk do angels have genders, protective!Phil, scared!dan, send help, shy!Dan, white roses, yellow roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was falling.</p><p>abandoned sorry i couldn't find the motivation to finish it sdfgh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry pls don't kill me  
> i don't own D+P  
> is this even good does anyone read my shit

He was falling.  
Falling flat.  
His heart was racing as he plummeted to the ground.  
But isn’t this what you wanted?  
To fly?  
He let out a silent scream, and beat his broken wings in a vain attempt to save himself.  
“No, no, no! I can’t die now!”  
But isn’t it what you wanted?  
To feel the wind in your wings?  
Should have been more specific.  
Dan.  
The sweet, cruel voice rang in his ears, bouncing around his head.  
“Help! Someone help!”  
He called out for help again and again, praying for someone, anyone, to save him from his impending doom. Nobody came to save the falling boy.  
He kept falling. Falling faster.  
Faster.  
He cried.  
He screamed.  
Dan closed his eyes, finally accepting his fate. He deserved this. The tall, thin boy spread out his broken wings, and smiled.  
He smiled. Smiled in the face of Death himself. The former seraph let his once beatiful white feathers slowly turn into a black darker than the night sky. His eyes shone like stars when they opened, no longer a beautiful green but a dull, dark copper. He flapped his wings again, staring in terror as his feathers changed colours. “No! I-I can’t be!” He shrieked in his beautiful voice, crying harder. “I can’t Fall!” The ground was getting closer,  
Closer.  
Closer.  
Dan hit the ground with a sickening crunch.


	2. Black Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roses turned black.

The angel woke up in a field full of white roses. The flowers he landed on had turned black. He curled up in a tight ball, crying into his slim, pale arms. It wasn’t fair! He didn’t do anything wrong! Dan cried harder, ignoring the fact that more roses were being tainted by his ruined Grace.  
A tall, raven-haired boy was wandering around the field, drawn to the slowly spreading patch of tar-black roses. He saw a figure curled up in the field, and approached him tentatively. “H-Hello? Are you alright?” The creature shifted, and covered themselves with tattered wings. He let out a strangled whimper. “H-Help...please..” The creature whined, coughing out a vile, black substance. Afterwards they promptly lost consciousness. Phil rushed over to them, and gently picked the taller boy up, carefully carrying the winged creature out of the field. “Wh-What are you…?” He looked at the pale boy, at his six broken wings, and at the cuts and burns lacerating his flesh. Phil contemplated taking him to the hospital, but the wings would be too hard to explain, along with the markings covering his body. Phil sighed and kept walking, taking a forest path so no one would see him. He gently set Dan down to quietly open the rusty gate before picking him back up and continuing through the forest. “How am I going to get a human-sized creature into my flat?” He sighed, and just kept walking. He’d think of a way.

Falling.  
Falling.  
He remembered Falling.  
Where was he?  
Was that a voice?  
Was it...her?  
No...It can’t be her!  
Dan could feel bile rising in his throat, and tears pricking at his eyes.  
“G-Go away! Leave me alone! You’ve done enough damage! I FELL FOR YOU!” He screamed.  
He kept screaming.  
And screaming.  
Until he stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look a new chapter
> 
>  
> 
> i like ending on cliffhangers omg so sorry pls don't hate me11  
> omg i'm sorry the chapters are taking so long to be written, i'm busy with school and personal stuff ):


	3. Lash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He woke up.

Dan woke up in a dark room, his chest aching. He looked around with a confused expression contorting his soft features. “Wh-where am I? Am I dead?” The confused former-seraph looked around the room, his dark eyes wide. “Oh! You’re awake!” A strange, tall boy shouted, causing Dan to wince and instinctively curl up in a ball with his wings protectively covering him, well to the best of their abilities. The boy took a few tentative steps forward. “A-Are you alright? Did I scare you? I’m sorry...my name’s Phil by the way, what’s yours?” Dan let out a strangled noise, tears running down his face. The boy-Phil-let out a squeak of surprise, and rushed over to carefully hug the crying Seraph. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. You don’t have to speak if you don’t want to.” He mumbled, frowning. He ran his hand comfortingly over the Seraph’s arms, smiling encouragingly. “I’m going to bring you some water, okay?” Phil mumbled, standing up slowly and walking to the kitchen. Dan whined softly, before dozing of. He was exhausted.  
Phil walked into the room, sighing when he saw Dan curled up in the spare room, obviously asleep. Careful not to wake him up, he set the glass of water on the bedside table.  
He smiled softly, and gently pulled the covers over the sleeping angel. He looked back once, before closing the door and walking to the sitting room with a sad sigh.  
Dan whined, thrashing around on the bed. His back was burning, and he could feel his throat constricting. He struggled to breath. “!!!” Dan let out a shrill shriek as his wings tangled up in the blanket, tugging on the sensitive, tattered wings. Phil sat straight up, and ran into the room with a terrified and worried expression. He saw the blanket tangled around his wings, and gasped. The angel was still, breathing quickly and heavily. “Hey, hey, you need to calm down, alright? I’ll see if I can untangle you.” He said in a calm, soothing voice. The angel nodded and closed his eyes tightly. Phil carefully attempted to untangle the angel, holding his breath the whole time.  
He accidentally brushed the base of the angel’s wings. The angel shot straight up, screaming in pain. He reached for Phil’s arm, digging his taloned fingers into his flesh, wide eyes brimming with tears. His soft features were contorted with pain and betrayal. “I-I’m sorry!” Phil stuttered, staring at the blood flowing down his arm with wide eyes. Dan let go, shaking violently. He let out a whine of apology before looking down, distressed. Phil sighed, looking down at the boy. “It’s okay, you didn’t mean to.” He said, walking out to clean his arm. “Ow!” He let out a small hiss of pain as the antiseptic cleaned the wound, he wrapped it up and walked into the kitchen, sighing.


End file.
